The objectives of this proposal are to maintain and continue to develop patient entry points to the Cancer Center; to interact with new hospital and clinical facilities, to evaluate protocol patients, improve quality control and carefully plan and develop research modules and projects. The CCPDS staff will continue to develop relationships with Cancer Center hospitals, clinics and physicians. Childrens Hospital, for example, has recently been added to CCPDS. Protocols are now being recorded by CCPDS and in-depth site-specific registries have been developed for melanoma, head-neck cancer, uterine cancer, breast cancer and sarcoma. The Cancer Center has recently strengthened Epidemiology and Biostatistics with the addition of an internationally known cancer epidemiologist as Associate Director of the Cancer Center. Special studies and modules are being planned and readied for consideration by the Technical and Policy Advisory Committees of CCPDS. CCPDS staff members are active on the data utilization, quality control and research planning subcommittees of TAC.